The invention relates to a television camera comprising a television pick-up tube and an anti-microphonics circuit, this circuit comprising a microphonics detection circuit, a microphonics correction circuit and an on-off switch for the microphonics correction depending on whether microphonics noise is detected or not detected.
Such a television camera is disclosed in the Netherlands Patent Application Ser. No. 76 13 357. Switching on the microphonics correction circuit only in the presence of a microphonics noise signal has the advantage that the increase in noise caused by this circuit in practice is not present when the camera operates with switched-off correction. When the correction circuit is actuated, the noise increase in a displayed picture is far less less annoying than the uncorrected, very annoying microphonics.